wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonglade (EU)
Moonglade is a roleplaying (RP) realm where player versus player (PvP) is optional, not mandatory. The realm has a high quantity of roleplayers based on both the Alliance and Horde factions. About Moonglade EU Moonglade (Europe) officially launched on Tuesday, 8th November 2005 when Blizzard Entertainment opened a new data centre in Paris. It was the third English language European roleplaying realm to launch and was not opened as a migration realm. Moonglade did not gain migration until the Paid Character Transfer Service came into operation. Moonglade is located in cross-realm battle group six. As a roleplaying realm, Moonglade is subject to special rules that do not apply on Normal or PvP realms. New players are expected to adhere to these rules, as they are enforced by Blizzard. These rules include (but are not limited to): You must use a roleplaying name (no abusive language, ThreeWordNames or movie references.) You must not go Out of Character (OOC) in /say /yell or /emote. You must not disrupt or harass roleplayers at roleplaying events. Whilst there is some controversy over whether the rules are strictly enforced 100%, they are in place and account sanctions can occur if people do not adhere to them. History of Moonglade EU Whilst all realms share one common storyline and history, they all deviate slightly because of player created storylines and content. Every single realm is technically an alternative world, and the timeline whilst having key points (eg. Blizzard-created events) still has unique Player-created events, stories and adventures that only exist in the one timeline. This makes each realm special in it's own right, and Moonglade is no exception. Historical Events in Moonglade There were many events in Moonglade over the years, some of which are listed below. Steamwheedle Faire Considered to be the largest organised roleplaying event in the history of the Moonglade realm, over 250 people attended in total, almost causing the server that hosts the Tanaris region to crash. Despite the sheer size and logistical problems presented by catering for both Horde and Alliance, the Faire was a resounding success and there was practically no trouble. Kaboom gave away free ale, hosted a raffle for a free pet for both the Horde and Alliance attendees, a storytelling contest and a boxing match. The event lasted from approximately 16:00 until 19:00 and saw people queueing, dancing, sun bathing and having a good time in Steamwheedle Port a relatively untravelled location. Steamwheedle Faire 2 A follow up to the Original fair, this was organised by House Idrial, The Torchlight Outpost, The Mithril Guard, The Outriders and Rhyme & Punishment. Though not as large as the original fair, there were more events, more prizes and more free drinks than the original, and the fair lasted many hours. Among the highlights of the fair were a display piece presented by the Mithril Guard, and a poetry competition. The event was only slightly marred by a sandstorm. The Old Town Fair On Tuesday, October 9th 2007 an Old Town Fair encouraged the Stormwind citizens to remember the less fortunate merchants of the Old Town district and to help out the poor and needy. The Mithril Guard started off with a parade to gather all participants for the speech of the Baron of Old Town. Afterwards, crafters and vendors from different houses and guilds (many members of the Zanadu RP-community) presented their merchandise, under the watchful eyes of the city guard. There were barbecue stands, free drinks, surprise boxes, a race and a lottery that granted one lucky winner 500 gold. The event lasted from approximately 20:00 until 22:00. The Opening of Ahn'Qiraj The quest chain to open the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj was successfully completed on Moonglade by Vir Mortalis, an Alliance based raiding guild. The event began on a Sunday morning at 7am and took ten hours to complete. During the opening event and the Eranikus event in Moonglade, Vir Mortalis was assisted by the Horde guild Honorbound. Vir Mortalis came under fire at the time from various sources for "not informing the rest of the realm," that the Gates would be opened on this day at the time specified. Vir Mortalis argued that this was to prevent server crashes and because they had put the majority of the effort into completing the epic quest. A Day at the Races Falcore of Rhyme and Punishment organised for a collection of community photographs to be created on Sunday, 10th September 2006. The event was a huge success with over one hundred people from both the Horde and the Alliance attending at it's peak. Many screenshots (aka. photographs) were taken, and a very positive community atmosphere was felt by everyone who attended, new or adept. It has been proposed that such an event should take a yearly slot in the calendar. The Silvermoon Charity Ball The May 19th 2007 saw the Horde amassing for a charity ball set amidst the elegant spires of Silvermoon City. The ball was organised by Narihka and her Blood Guard guild and proved to be an enormous success. The ball played host to many different representatives from a multitude of different guilds who received a special introduction prior to the beginning of the event. The hall was thronged with guests enjoying the food and drink supplied by the catering staff, dancing, conversing and simply taking full advantage of the festive atmosphere. The Tranquilien Assault On the 20th of March 2008, an RP world PvP event took place in the Ghostlands. The attack was announced on the realm forum by Nairuil of the Circle of VIdomi and organized on both sides making it in a sense a cross faction event. About 25 members of the Alliance, all over level 60, joined. Resistance was put up by Armos of the Boldblood Clan. The War of Theramore * War of Theramore The War of Theramore was a conflict between the Scourge led by Melkorius Galahand and Theramore Isle. It was a roleplay event on Moonglade (EU). Approximately twenty different players took part in the event, mainly population of the Regiment of Theramore who started the event. The war lasted three years according to the event, but took almost 8 months real-time. It was a closed event, leaving many unwanted players out of the event. It took place in the years 25 - 28 on the official timeline, setting the event between the Third War and the events of World of Warcraft. Moonglade Roleplaying Communities To encourage a realm-wide community and help foster a good roleplaying environment, roleplaying communities have been established on both factions. Currently, the following roleplaying communities are established and fully operational on Moonglade: * Zanadu An Alliance based community. Players are encouraged to join as part of their RP based guild, not as individuals, wherever possible. The Zanadu channel is to encourage RP storylines, events, discussion and promotion across the server. The Zanadu project also has a smaller subset of people active in promoting RP based raids, covering both old and new raid content. * The SquareRP community is no longer under active development, and most members have now moved on to other projects (such as Zanadu). The channel still exists but is barely active, and the website is no longer accessible. * MARP The Moonglade Adventurer's and Roleplayer's community is a Horde based organisation that attempts to establish RP reasons for End Game raiding. It has proven to be very successful and popular. * The New Shadow Council Is a Horde based RP community. The members see themselves to be the "true" Shadow Council and see all members of the in-game NPC faction The Shadow Council to be enslaved weaklings and fools. They want the Horde to return to the old ways and think that all attempts to peace with the Alliance are foolhearty. * The Royal Council of Silvermoon Is a RP Guild Pact based in Silvermoon. The Council mainly RP that they are a advisor Council of the Lord Regent. Their mission is to lead their fellow blood elves from survival to glory. Several other communities have been proposed in the past based in Lakeshire, Darnassus and Southshore. Hopefully in the future, such endevours will prove to be successful. Channels We, on Moonglade have an ingame channel by the name of /lookingforgrouRP (Horde) and /Roleplay (Alliance). Horde) The official explanation for /lookingforgrouRP from the MG realm forum: /LookingforgrouRP is an in-game chat channel, designed for the Moonglade Roleplaying Community. Use it to find fellow Roleplayers to adventure with. But not only, you are free to use it as a place to meet other Roleplayers, chat IC, exchange stories. Anything goes really, as long as it's IC." (Official link for full post: here) Alliance) /Roleplay: here See also * * http://moongladeeu.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Moonglade (EU)